


oh take me back to the start

by violentdarlings



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Christian Grey Is A Bad Dom, Dom Ana Steele, Healing, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentdarlings/pseuds/violentdarlings
Summary: Leila and her Ma'am, in the future.





	

“Kneel,” she says, and after the open wound that Master – _Christian_ , she must remember to call him Christian – left, the gentleness is a balm. Oh, but it’s not only gentle – Ma’am has a voice that is veined through with strength, as fast as a whip striking bare flesh, as precise as the spot it hits.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Leila replies, and drops, her eyes on the floorboards before her. Her knees hit the floor with a crack, and Ma’am tuts softly.

“None of that now, girl,” she replies, and suddenly she’s in view. Her hand is on Leila’s shoulder, her knees on the same floor that Leila is on, and she tilts up Leila’s chin. “You know I expect you to take better care of what belongs to me,” she says, and there just enough of a rebuke in her voice for Leila to wince.

“Yes, Ma’am. Sorry, Ma’am.” Ma’am’s hand tightens on Leila’s shoulder briefly; Leila arches into the caress like a cat.

“You know that, don’t you?” she asks, holding Leila’s gaze. It’s not comfortable. Master – Christian – never used to look at her in sessions, just bend her over and strike her ass, her back, until it was raw. “You’re valuable to me, Leila. You’re worth the world. And I do not tolerate my property being mistreated.” Her hand slips down, contracts around Leila’s wrist, over the scar where she’d opened her veins, and her eyes are as intent as if she were dissecting Leila’s very soul. “Understand?”

Leila breathes deep.

“Yes, Ma’am,” she replies, and Ma’am makes a soft, pleased noise in her throat. She rises, and Leila keeps her gaze down as much as she can, even though she can’t resist the odd look up. It’s such a joy to look at Ma’am, though; Ma’am, who shows everything through her eyes, who is discipline and torment and unbridled affection, who can be all three at once.

“Follow me,” Ma’am says, and Leila crawls, hands and knees, behind her into the bedroom. Ma’am does not have a Red Room. Ma’am has a flogger and a cane and a paddle, and she bends Leila over the desk in her bedroom when the time comes, ties her hands, sometimes in front or her or sometimes behind.

Today is in front. Ma’am loops the rope neatly, ties it off, and Leila doesn’t even need to be asked, she knows the routine by now. “It’s not too tight, Ma’am,” she replies to the silent question.

“Good.”

Leila settles against the restraint, and then into the first strike – Ma’am’s small hands, brutal and beloved, harming and healing by turns. The rhythm is almost comforting, if not for the hurt of it; steady, even blows, warming each ass cheek at first, before the burn starts. But Ma’am is there, Christ, she is _there_ , always. She is never far away.

Christian never touched Leila like this, like she was anything worth loving. Christian never touched Leila like she was worth anything at all.

Ma’am’s free hand is on Leila’s shoulder, and her right is spanking her sharply, pausing just enough between blows for the hurt of it to truly sink in. Leila’s aware she’s whining low in her throat, that tears are beginning to prick at her eyes, but the world is falling away, nothing existing but Ma’am and Leila and pain.

Ma’am’s voice. “Tell me you’re all right, girl,” she says, and then more urgently: “Leila. Tell me.” Leila closes her eyes, and allows the break.

“ _Ana_ ,” she chokes out, and Ma’am has her and Ma’am is hurting her and everything is all right. “Don’t stop.” She hears Ma’am take a deep breath.

“My girl,” she says fondly. “My good girl. Use your word when you’ve had enough.”

_Never_ , Leila thinks, and Ana hits her again.


End file.
